Magnetic resonance imaging, or nuclear magnetic resonance imaging, is primarily a medical imaging technique used most commonly in radiology to visualize the internal structure and function of the body. MRI is described, for example, by E. MARK HAACKE ET AL., MAGNETIC RESONANCE IMAGING: PHYSICAL PRINCIPLES AND SEQUENCE DESIGN (Wiley-Liss 1999), which is hereby incorporated by reference. Dark saturation band artifacts may appear at the intersection of imaging planes in certain types of MRI scanning, for example, in scans acquired sequentially or in interleaved fashion in rapid multiplanar magnetic resonance imaging. The present disclosure provides systems and methods for correcting such artifacts.